


Sister

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo, Vaginal Fingering, inner thoughts, trans male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: For the first time, in a long time, his mind was truly empty.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine, Rantaro.”

This wasn’t out of the ordinary to what they did normally. Making love was one of the most beautiful things about their relationship, in Korekiyo’s opinion. But, he thought everything was beautiful, so maybe his excitement was just getting to his head. 

_You’re really allowing this man to defile you, us, like this?_

He shuddered as Rantaro threw a leg over his hips, effectively straddling him and pinning him to the bed. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t able to move already, with his wrists tied with brilliant red rope to the headboard, but not being able to feel Rantaro’s heated skin beneath his fingers further solidified that fact. He clenched and unclenched his fists as Rantaro’s fingers danced down his sides, past the bandages that flattened his chest. He arched into his feather light touch, hissing softly.

_I thought you loved me. You love me, don’t you brother? More than the man doing such disgusting things with your body. He’s not good enough. You’re not good enough. You love me, don’t you? Only me? Just me?_

“You have that look in your eyes again, Kiyo.”

He blinked, shaking himself out of his reverie to see Rantaro kneeling over him unhappily. He could tell he was annoyed, not being able to see much emotion past his eyes due to the mask he dawned day in and day out. Rantaro carded his fingers through the sea of blue-black hair, gently scratching at Korekiyo’s scalp. He watched as his body slowly lost all it’s tension, the man below him closing his eyes and sighing. 

Using his free hand to map his lover’s body, he caressed his hip, earning a soft keen from the other as he arched into his touch. Rantaro could only smile. Did he even realize how beautiful he was himself? He talked so often about the beauties of humanity, coming with the good and the bad. He wondered if he factored himself into his tangents of the beauty of this world. 

Leaning down, Rantaro pressed a kiss to his clothed neck, smiling into it. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” Korekiyo could only whine, nodding his head feverishly as a shiver raced down his spine. Rantaro sat up, pressing a kiss to Korekiyo’s forehead as he worked his fingers down his body.

Rantaro paused at the waistband of his boxers, glancing up at Korekiyo. He nodded with approval, his chest rising and falling quickly. He worked Korekiyo out of his boxers, lifting his hips as he worked them down his legs. 

Korekiyo shuddered, his legs closing as soon as he was freed of his boxers. Rantaro cooed, slowly prying his legs open and running his hands down his thighs. “I just want to see you, “ he breathed against his mask. He continued to gently rub his thighs, breathing sweet nothings into his ear.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

_No. Stop this this instant. You love me, only me, just me! I loved you first, I gave you pleasure and noticed your beauty before anyone even had a chance to. He doesn’t care about you. Stop it, stop it!_

Slowly, Rantaro pressed just the tips of his fingers against Korekiyo’s clit, watching as he arched his back. Rantaro wrapped an arm around him, pressing his free hand into the small of his back as he worked his fingers against him. Korekiyo’s breaths came out shaky and labored. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to embarrass himself.

“Let me hear you, sweetheart.”

_Disgusting, absolutely disgusting. Don’t make a sound for him. You only keen for me, remember? This man doesn’t know how to pleasure you like I do. Stay quiet stay quiet stay quiet stay quiet—_

A soft moan forced itself past his lips when Rantaro slowly worked a finger inside of him. Rantaro smiled appreciatively, pressing their foreheads together. “You sound lovely.”

_You sound like a whore, moaning for someone who isn’t your true lover._

“I love you, so, so much.”

_He’ll never love you like I do._

“I..” Korekiyo’s breath caught in his throat as another finger breached his entrance. He whined, working his hips down onto his fingers, pleading for more, _more, **more.**_

“I love you too—!”

_No, you don’t! Stop lying to yourself! He means nothing to you, NOTHING! When will you understand that I’m the only one who will? Our love is like nothing you’ll ever experience in this life again. Don’t you want me, little brother?_

He clenched his fists as Rantaro worked his fingers inside of him, hitting every spot that made him shudder and writhe with pleasure.

“S-stop..”

Rantaro slowed his movements to a stop, leaning over his lover again to brush his lips against his head. “Can you hear her again..?”

_No._

“Y-yes I’m— I can.”

“Do you want me to—“

“N-no just— go slower. Please?”

Rantaro stared at him for a beat. Then two. Then three, before nodding slowly, setting a pace so slow it was almost torture, but Korekiyo loved it. He sighed happily, his arms shifting against his binds. 

The man above him smiled, reaching up to caress his lover’s cheek with his free hand. To his surprise, Korekiyo pushed his face into his hand with a whine, peering into Rantaro’s eyes past his thick lashes.

God he could cry.

_You promised me happiness._

Korekiyo rolled his hips down faster against Rantaro’s fingers, chasing his release.

_You said we’d be one in the same._

Never stopping the movement of his hands, Rantaro leaned down to press a kiss to Korekiyo’s clit before slowly dragging his tongue up his slit. He grinned at the mewl he wrenched out of the other. 

_You promised to always be mine! ___

____

____

“Rantaro, I-I—“

_Who do you think you are?! You lied to me!_

“It’s okay, go ahead.” He punctuated his words with a particular hard suck to the little bundle of nerves, moving his fingers faster.

Korekiyo panted, his whines and moans coming more frequent.

_I’ll never forgive you._

His hips rocked with reckless abandon.

_You hear me? I’ll never fucking forgive you!_

Korekiyo wrapped his legs around Rantaro’s head, gently squeezing him between his thighs. Rantaro let out a breathy chuckle which _god_ , did things to him.

_You’re disgusting—_

He moaned wantonly, continuing to move his hips against Rantaro’s face.

_Apologize apologize apologize APOLOGIZE!!_

Korekiyo came with a shout, his legs squeezing against Rantaro’s head as he shivered uncontrollably. He felt a pat against his thigh and he whimpered, loosening his hold on the other as he panted through his orgasm. His mind felt almost empty—

_Wait—.._

**Sister..?**

_..._

_Nothing._

_For the first time, in a long time, his mind was truly empty._


	2. White Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro has a question for Korekiyo

Bright rays of light cut through the room where both the anthropologist and adventurer lay.

Rantaro was almost always the first to awake, and took the chance to pull his lover to his chest, resting his face in the nape of the others’ neck to press fleeting kisses up and down the expanse of it. He felt the other move in his grasp, shifting to give Rantaro more to work with.

He smiled, about to speak to the other when he leaned over and realized his eyes were still closed, and he was still sleeping peacefully. 

Rantaro smiled wider, reaching up to pull the sleeping boy’s mask down enough that he could press a soft kiss to his nose.

He watched as Korekiyo’s eyes fluttered open, vibrant gold meeting soft, mint green. 

Korekiyo cooed sleepily, pressing his nose to the other’s in an affectionate gesture.

“Good morning to you too, love,” Rantaro breathed with a chuckle, “how did you sleep? Any nightmares?”

He watched as Korekiyo’s face seemed to gloss over with confusion.

Did he dream last night?

He just remembered falling asleep to silence after him and Rantaro made love, and then waking up in his arms.

It was the most peaceful sleep he had ever had.

“No, no nightmares,” he rasped. He watched as Rantaro’s expression brightened, before he smoothed it over with a face of seeming indifference. “That’s great. I’m happy for you.” Rantaro beamed down at the other, huffing out a snicker as Korekiyo pulled him closer by his neck, pushing their foreheads together as he sighed happily.

He expected the other to be in a state of panic. But, maybe his sister was being quiet for once. He’d ask Korekiyo, but only after they started their morning officially.

For now, he had a pretty boy that needed kissing.

_________________________________

Setting down the plate in front of the other, Korekiyo leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rantaro’s temple. The other offered him thanks, briefly running his hands through his hair before looking down at his plate.

Korekiyo wasn’t an amazing cook, but Rantaro would honestly slaughter a man for his pancakes. The array of vibrantly colored fruit arranged thoughtfully around the pile of soft, fluffy pancakes made Rantaro feel like a man starved.

He waited until the other sat down, bringing with him syrup and butter, before snatching up the syrup and drowning his pancakes. Korekiyo gave him a look, his eyes saying everything he didn’t about what he thought. Rantaro grinned sheepishly, setting down the now half empty syrup bottle back in the center of the table. 

Korekiyo never really made pancakes for himself, instead having a bowl of oatmeal topped with fruit with a cup of tea to drink, but he still drizzled a small amount of syrup onto the top.

Rantaro chewed and swallowed around the massive mouthful he took before setting down his fork and looking up at Korekiyo, staring pointedly.

Korekiyo paused, spoon midway to his masked mouth as his eyes flitted up to the other. He stared right back at Rantaro with confusion, coughing softly as he sat his spoon back down into the half empty bowl. 

“Is something the matter?”

Rantaro sighed, finally breaking the stare they held to sheepishly glance away, reaching up to scratch at the shorter tufts of hair on the back of his neck. 

“Yeah I was just— I forgot to ask something.” Korekiyo nodded for him to continue, picking up his spoon again to raise it to his mouth.

“You didn’t hear her still after last night, did you? I forgot to check and make sure you were still with me after that..” The last of his sentence trailed off into a mumbled mess, but Korekiyo still understood it all the same.

He returned his spoon to the bowl once again, absentmindedly stirring the thick mixture as he leaned his head against his palm. 

“I didn’t, no,” he paused, picking his next words carefully, “and I don’t think I ever will again.”

Rantaro’s eyes widened at that. He pushed his plate away, shuffling his chair around the table so he could be right next to the other.

“What do you mean?”

Korekiyo’s head cast downward and he sighed. Relenting, he leaned against Rantaro’s shoulder, snuggling closer when he felt his arm wrap around his bony shoulders.

“Whenever I,” he waved his hand in a vague gesture, “finished, she told me that if I fell in love with you, and allowed you to continue giving me pleasure, she’d never forgive me. In the moment I wasn’t thinking about it, but it seemed like she was serious. I haven’t heard her since last night.” 

Rantaro simply stared. He was happy for him, really, but it didn’t seem like Korekiyo himself was happy about this train of events. 

“And..? Aren’t you happy?”

Korekiyo shrugged, but nodded anyway. “Yes, I’m glad to be rid of her. However I can’t help but feel a bit hollow. I never realized how quiet it was in this house until I didn’t have a well of voices in my head.” Ah. So that was the problem. 

Adjusting to going from their being constant conversation to just dead silence must’ve been a hard transition. Rantaro simply pressed a kiss to his temple, massaging Korekiyo’s shoulder as he listened to his shallow breaths.

“Do you wanna go back to bed maybe?”

Korekiyo seemed to start at the sound of his voice, a slight, unnoticeable flinch. If you didn’t know what you were looking for, you would’ve definitely missed it. He felt Korekiyo nod against his shoulder before a smirk broke out on his lips.

Rantaro leaned forward, forcing an arm underneath Korekiyo’s knees and lowering the arm around his shoulder to rest on his back. He lifted him in one fluid movement, ignoring his squawks of indignation as he jogged happily back to their shared bedroom. 

Korekiyo in tow, Rantaro fell onto the bed on his knees, shuffling the rest of the way to the headboard before turning around and resting against it. He sighed with finality, cradling a very surprised Korekiyo to his chest. 

Korekiyo lay there for a few moments, stiff and avoiding Rantaro’s gaze before he shuffled in his hold, straddling his lap and resting his head on his shoulder. Rantaro smiled, wrapping and arm around Korekiyo’s waist and using his free hand to scratch at his scalp.

He lost more of his tension, soon laying limply against Rantaro as the other pressed kisses to his face and head.

“It’s so quiet.” Korekiyo whispered, snuggling as close as he could to the other. Rantaro chuckled softly, squeezing him gently. “We could make our own noise.”

Korekiyo grunted at that, shooting Rantaro a sour look. “Are you always this excited?” Rantaro grinned, a wolfish smile adorning his face. “You have no idea. You’re to blame, y’know.” 

Korekiyo breathed out a laugh. It was always weird in Rantaro’s opinion, but it sounded like music to his ears, the soft ‘kehehehe’ ghosting against his neck where the other lay. “That’s fair.”

“But, seriously, is there anything I can do to help?”

“..would you mind telling me of your travels as an adventurer..?”

Korekiyo had heard almost every story he had to offer, but he never grew tired of the way the other’s voice washed over him, filling him with a unique sense of calm. 

“No problem. So, me and an old buddy of mine decided to explore this massive jungle down in Puerto Rico..”

He knew he wouldn’t last long. He’d heard this story almost a thousand times. All the same, he wrapped his arms around Rantaro’s shoulders, nestling in for a comfortable sleep.

He definitely preferred this over the deafening silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the aftermath! Thank you for reading! Please tell me about any typos! <3
> 
> ~b0n3’d

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I might add another chapter that clears up everything after the fact. <3 please tell me if there are any typos!
> 
> ~b0n3.d


End file.
